Antécédents
by la pitchoune
Summary: Rose a frappé Scorpius à Poudlard. Hermione et McGonagall exigent qu'elle lui fasse des excuses. S'ensuit donc une petite discussion mère-fille d'où il ressortira que Rose est bien la fille de sa mère...


**Antécédents**

Par DeannaReadX – Traduit par La Pitchoune

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit Rose, la violence n'est jamais la solution », dit Hermione Granger, scandalisée, tandis que sa jeune fille se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une petite tache d'encre sur le nez étant la seule indication qu'elle tenait en quoi que ce soit de sa mère.

« Je m'en fiche aussi M'man ! Il m'a raillée toute l'année, j'ai juste craqué ! J'en ai marre de son attitude et il n'arrête jamais d'en rajouter sur cette foutue fouine de James, il arrête pas de dire que 'le maître ressemble à l'animal', j'aime pas James plus que ça mais personne n'insulte mes amis », se défendit Rose en regardant dans le dos de sa mère Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se mordre tous les deux les lèvres pour retenir leur rire, Ron agrippant le bras de Harry en guise d'appui.

« Je sais qu'il n'est pas exactement le… sorcier le plus gentil que nous connaissions. Mais ça ne te donne quand même pas le droit de le taper, le Professeur McGonagall n'est vraiment pas contente avec toi », la disputa Hermione avec emportement et Rose fronça complètement les sourcils quand Harry s'effondra sous la table dans un rire silencieux tandis que Ron cachait son visage sur la table.

Hermione le remarqua et se retourna d'un coup furieusement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui, au juste, est tellement drôle que deux GRANDS adultes rient de ce qu'une enfant a fait pour se causer des ennuis et ce EN FACE d'elle ? » siffla Hermione, la voix pleine de venin. C'en était trop pour Ron après ça et il recracha la boisson qu'il consommait pour cacher son rire, se pliant dans un fou rire tonitruant tandis que Harry essayait de revenir à la normal en calmant ses hoquets.

« Pourquoi tu ne racontes pas à Rose ta propre petite histoire Mione ? Je suis sûre qu'elle serait fascinée d'entendre à quel point elle est semblable à toi », lança une voix provenant du seuil de la cuisine et Hermione grogna doucement, un grognement qui partait du fond de sa gorge, tandis que James, à présent un beau septième année d'un mètre quatre-vingt, se tenait nonchalamment adossé à la porte, les mains dans les poches et un modèle réduit du Vif d'Or bourdonnant autour de sa tête.

« James Sirius Potter, ne me fais pas venir te chercher », dit-elle, le visage rouge, mais James ricana simplement.

« T'en fais pas Rose, ta Mère a fait la même erreur. Elle a frappé Malfoy Senior pendant sa troisième année », sourit James, esquivant quand Hermione lui envoya la saucière à la figure, fusillant Harry du regard pour avoir raconté à son fils une telle histoire.

« Tu as frappé Draco Malfoy ? », demanda Rose, choquée, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses jolis traits.

« Que je l'ai frappé ou non n'a rien à voir avec ça, Rose… Je… »

« Elle l'a fait, elle lui a envoyé un pain dans le pif à toute vitesse, elle l'a cassé apparemment. Je crois que ses mots exacts ont été 'espèce de répugnant, mauvais, méprisable petit cafard' », dit James effrontément et Harry avait déjà quitté sa chaise à prendre son fils par les cheveux et à le tirer hors de la cuisine avant qu'Hermione puisse mettre la main sur aucun des deux.

« Attends ! Me laisse pas ! J'ai une femme en colère et une fille, mec ! », cria Ron, se cachant sous la table et courant derrière eux.

« Pourquoi tu as vraiment ça, Rose ? », demanda Hermione dans un soupire fatigué, s'adossant au plan de travail le plus proche et en surveillant sa fille énervée.

« Je te l'ai dit : il m'a fait ch… »

« Dis la vérité… et fais attention à ce que tu dis sous mon toit », la gronda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils devant sa fille de seize ans.

« M'man… »

« Non, pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? Dis-moi la vérité », exigea-t-elle, la colère s'infiltrant de minute en minute dans sa voix.

Rose leva vers sa mère un regard impuissant avant de pousser un soupir de défaite, fermant les yeux et poussant quelques mèches éparse de son visage.

« Je… Ecoute, ma relation avec lui a toujours été… tendue. Et c'est peu que de le dire. Il me rend chèvre, j'ai envie de… grr ! J'ai envie de le frapper la plupart du temps… mais aussi… à d'autres moments. Je sais bien que c'est bête mais… Je le comprends même pas… Je ne sais pas maman », souffla-t-elle, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de frustration mais elle refusa de les laisser couler.

Hermione sourit doucement, s'approchant de sa fille et prenant sa tête dans ses mains, l'attirant sur sa poitrine et l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse tandis que les bras de Rose se resserraient autour de la taille de sa mère.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour Draco et moi… on se haïssait beaucoup trop pour que notre relation ne soit rien autre que destructrice. Mais il y a beaucoup de colère, beaucoup de frustration et tu n'es qu'humaine, ma chérie… c'est… parfois, on confond la colère pour autre chose… et parfois il y en a trop pour qu'on puisse réaliser que ça augmente et alors on peut se battre avec cette personne en particulier et voir un éclair d'autre chose… une émotion tout à fait différente mais aussi puissante… le désir.

Je n'ai toujours eu d'yeux que pour ton père alors je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour Draco mais… peut-être… peut-être que c'est différent pour toi. Tu n'es pas exactement comme moi j'étais à ton âge après tout, peu importe ce que tout le monde pense. Peut-être que tu confonds la colère et… le désir », suggéra doucement Hermione en caressant tendrement les boucles de sa fille dans le bas de son dos.

Rose se recula un peu, regardant sa mère quelques minutes avant d'acquiescer silencieusement.

« Bordel », souffla-t-elle et Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour la gronder encore avant que Rose secoue la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? » Demanda la jeune fille et Hermione sourit tristement, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille et déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

« Tu es encore plus intelligente que moi ma chérie… tu es devenue une belle jeune sorcière pleine d'assurance, intelligente, drôle et compatissante… quelle que soit la réponse, tu la trouveras. En plus, tu es en partie Granger, tu te souviens ? Et nous autres Granger, faisons toujours le bon choix en fin de compte », sourit Hermione et petit à petit, Rose se mit à opiner du chef.

« Et ce truc à propos de la Fouine ? Dis à Scorpius d'en parler à son père, je suis qu'il aura une histoire intéressante à lui raconter et une toute aussi intéressante réaction à voir… au moins ça devrait le faire arrêter de s'en prendre à James à ce propos de toute façon » sourit Hermione, presque de façon diabolique.

« M'man, tu penses jamais que… peut-être… tu aurais pu finir avec oncle Harry ? » demanda précautionneusement Rose et Hermione prit une belle couleur rouge tomate mais déglutit difficilement, soupira, opinant une fois du chef.

« Il y a eu un moment, il y a des années quand on avait dix-huit ans… on… dansait. Je pense que c'était un instant du type 'maintenant ou jamais' et… c'est ce qui nous définit vraiment… le fait qu'on l'ait laissé passer. Nous… J'aime Harry plus que quiconque sur cette planète hormis toi et Hugo… Mais… Il est mon frère maintenant. On a eu notre chance, on ne la pas prise et nous sommes plus heureux avec d'autres personnes que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Est-ce que je pense que j'aurais pu être heureuse avec Harry ? Je pense que j'aurais pu avoir une vie incroyable avec lui mais… ton père… je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer… ça a toujours été lui… J'ai toujours plus ressenti ça pour ton père que pour Harry », expliqua Hermione à sa fille.

Rose hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et sourit. « Je t'aime M'man… Je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir tapé Malfoy cela dit, alors je ne m'excuserai pas, Professeur McGonagall peut aller se faire voir. »

« Rose… Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire. »

* * *

><p><em>Note de la traductrice : Donc voilà un OS sur un couple que je n'avais encore jamais traduit (ni même envisagé) mais qui me plaît bien. Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas la fiction que j'écris parallèlement. C'est un bonus qui j'espère vous aura plus. ^^<em>


End file.
